


Kisses

by DrOmega101



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bottom!Stanley, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, brief mention of the other losers, top!Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Stanley's and Richie's relationship told through kisses.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my 3rd favorite ship in this fandom, and there isn't nearly enough of it.
> 
> Enjoy!

The First Kiss

It’s something he has been thinking about for a while now, ever since coming to terms with the fact that he is in love with one of his best friends. He just doesn’t know how to tell him, even after two years. 

He finally gets the courage one day, after it was just him and Stan walking home together. He stops Stan right as they come to the kissing bridge, taking the other teens wrist and gently pulling him forward, closing his eyes. Their lips meet, and for a moment, Richie can feel Stan tense. His mind goes haywire, thinking he’s just fucked up one of his longest friendships.

He’s pulling away until a hand on the back of his neck stops him. He opens his eyes to see Stan smiling back at him. His heart leaps as they kiss again. It’s everything Richie could possibly want.

“I can’t believe it took you so long to finally kiss me.”

“You mean you’ve known this whole time!”

\-----------------------------------------------------

The Quick Kiss

It’s been two months since their first kiss, and they have yet to tell their friends. It’s not that they’re afraid of the other Losers reactions, they just find it fun to sneak around and give each other quick kisses when they’re alone, or the slightest of touches in the hall. 

Of course, nothing gets past the others, and after almost three, their secret comes out in one of the most hilarious way possible.

“Um...guys?”

“Holy shit! We didn’t see you guys there!”

“We’ve been standing here for five minutes now.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

The ‘Hoping not to be caught’ Kiss

It’s prom night of their senior year, and Richie has Stan pressed against the wall of a bathroom stall, hand down the others pants, lips locked together to keep Sta’s moans from being heard. He can feel Stan tense anytime someone walks in, and Richie can’t help but feel a shiver of excitement ran up his spine at the thought of being caught like this. But the person goes, and Stan once again relaxes.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The “I’m Sorry” Kiss

Richie continues to check his watch every other second, each time becoming more and more irritated. He’s late for his date with his boyfriend, again. He tells the taxi driver to go faster, but he’s brushed off with an annoyed look. 

He finally gets to the movies, barely in time to see the previews. Stan  
is waiting for him outside, tickets in hand and looking annoyed. Richie exits the taxi, throwing a twenty the drivers way. He runs up to Stan, and apologies, knowing his boyfriend will probably be mad the rest of the night. Richie leans in and kisses Stan softly, whispering “I’m sorry” into the man’s ear. Stan nods.

“You better make it up to me.”

“Oh baby, you know I will.”

And he does, all night long.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The Seductive Kiss

Richie puts the car in park and leans his head against the stirring wheel, sighing in exhaustion. It had been a long day at work, and Richie was ready to go home and fall in bed. But that plan is foiled when he walks into his bedroom to find his boyfriend waiting for him, dressed in the sexiest lingerie Richie had ever seen.

San gets up from the bed and walks, seductively, over to him. Richie places his hands on Stanley’s hips as the other man wraps his arms around him. Stanley continues to sway his hips as he kisses Richie slowly.

“Stanley Uris, are you trying to seduce me?”

“Is it working?”

“Hell yeah it is!”

\-----------------------------------------------------

The “New Years” Kiss

They count down with the other losers as they watch the ball drop. Stanley is close by his side as they do the final count.

“Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Years!”

Richie turns Stanley to him, bringing him into a passionate kiss. They finally pulled away, their foreheads touching as they stay close.

“I love you, Stanley.”

“I love you too, Richie.”

“Oh, come on guys! Get a room!”

“What Eds? Jealous?” They all laugh. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

The ‘Against the wall’ Kiss

The moment they were alone, Richie pushes Stanley up against the closest wall. He ravishes the man’s neck, leaving hickeys in every spot he can, despite Stan’s half assed complaints. He grinds their clothed erections together, enjoying the sound of his boyfriends moans. Richie kisses Stanley, asserting his dominance as his tongue licks across the other's lips, demanding entrance. Stanley obeys, letting Richie’s tongue in. 

When they finally come and pull away, they are left breathless from the endless make out. 

“Damn that was hot.”

“Yes, but, you couldn’t have taken our pants off first?”

“Hell no! It’s sexier seeing you cum in your pants.”

Stan rolls his eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The “I’ve missed you” Kiss

“Fuck, I’ve missed you.”

Their kiss is urgent and messy.

“I know. I’ve missed you too. I’m so sorry that I’ve been on tour for so long.”

Hands roam the other’s body, pulling at clothes and ripping shirts.

“Next time, tell your manager he can go fuck himself when he suggests you be away for more than two week.”

“Stan…”

“I mean it.”

Their kiss doesn’t break all the way to the bedroom, where they spend the rest of the night. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

The “Good morning” Kiss

The first thing that Richie feels when he wakes up is the soft lips of his boyfriend pressing against his own. It’s the best feeling he knows, because it means the love of his life is there, beside him, watching him sleep, and not just a dream he’s been living for the past thirteen years. 

“Good morning, sleepy head.”

“Good morning beautiful.” 

The “I almost lost you” Kiss

\-----------------------------------------------------

“I almost lost you today.”

“Richie…”

“No! I could have lost you! Just because some stupid teen wanted to drive home after drinking a whole six pack of beer!” Richie sobs, face in his hands. The stress of the day finally becoming too much for the man to handle. “I don’t know what I would have done if you had died and…”

“But I didn’t Richie. Look at me.” Stan cups both sides of Richie’s face and bring his gaze up. He kisses Richie’s lips softly. “I’m right here, alive, and kissing you. You didn’t lose me, and you never will.”

Richie buries himself into Stan’s chest. Stan wraps his arms around his sobbing boyfriend, until finally Richie falls into a quiet slumber.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The “I do” Kiss

“And do you take this man to be your husband. In sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“I now pronounce you married! You may kiss!” 

And they do, as their friends cheer around them. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

The Passionate Kiss

“Fuck, Stan! You’re so damn tight!”

Stan moans loudly, legs wrapping tighter around his husband’s waist. His back arches when Richie hits his sweet spot.

“You like that, babe?”

Stanley moans his name, grabbing hold of his hair hard and yanking down. 

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

So he does.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The Interrupted Kiss

They’re getting hot and heavy, both shirtless and in boxers as they kiss passionately on the bed. Richie is just about to reach into Stan’s boxers when a phone rings. They both groan, pulling apart as Stan reaches for his phone. 

“Who ever it is, tell them to go away.”

“Hello?”

“Hey, Stan? It’s me Ben, just letting you guys know that we are on our way to the hospital. Bev thinks it’s time.”

It takes Stan a second to register what Ben had said, mind still foggy from lust. His eyes widen when he realizes Ben’s words.

“Oh my god! Right um ...we will be there soon!”

Stan hangs up and climbs out of bed. “Come on loser, our baby will be born today.”

And indeed she was. Bethany Leann Tozier was born at 5:53pm on October 31st, 2008. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

The Exhausted Parents Kiss

After they finally manage to get all the kids settled and in bed, the two exhausted parents lay down in bed, both on the edge of sleep. 

“Why do kids gotta be so hard.”

“Because they’re our kids and karma is paying us back for all the times we were rowdy children to our parents.”

“Karma’s a bitch.”

“Agreed,” Stanley rolls over, meaning to ask his husband something. But Richie is already asleep, softly snoring away. He places a quick kiss to his husband’s lips. “Good night, Richie. I love you.”

Richie mumbles the word back. Stan smiles, snuggling closer and falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
